omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Palkia
|-|Regular Palkia= |-|Shiny Palkia= Character Synopsis Palkia 'is the Water/Dragon Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Palkia is the legendary pokémon of Space, being one of the three ancient pokémon under The Creation Trio. In the beginning, it was one of the fundamental pokémon that established the creation of the current world. Palkia is the representation of Space and their existence seeks to stabilize all of reality with its every breath Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Pokemon Name: Palkia Gender: Genderless Age: As old as creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Space Pokemon, Embodiment of Space, Creator of Parallel Worlds Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Palkia is described as the master of space, being able to do anything in the field of Space. This includes having control over spatial dimensions, manipulating distance, folding and altering space to achieve a wide variety of effects and many other applications), Wormhole Creation (Capable of creating holes in Space that exist between dimensions, where the Pokedex states they reside in), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Palkia is stated by The Pokedex and many other sources to be the embodiment of Space. With it's true essence being incorporeal and non-physical in nature), Energy Manipulation, Aura (Palkia is capable of tapping into the living aura around to project it in energy form, which is what Aura Sphere is described as), Water Manipulation (Water Pulse and Aqua Tail both involve the utilization of water, the former allows Palkia to shoot water in projectile form), Earth Manipulation (Earth Power causes the earth beneath an opponent to crack and also grants to general control over earth itself), Gravity Manipulation (Through Gravity, Palkia can alter the amount of influence gravity has on them or an opponent), Sound Manipulation (Hyper Voice creates a booming sound that when heard, can damage foes from great distances), Electricity Manipulation (Shockwave creates a field of electricity that can shock opponents and cause them to become paralyzed), Immortality (Type 1 {Palkia is unable to age and is described as immortal}, Type 3, Type 5 {Stated by many sources to exist in a state of death and alive, implying that it's neither born nor dead}, Type 8 {Reliant on the concept of Space} & Type 9; Killing the physical form of Palkia will only sever it's connection to the material world, as it's true essence resides in a higher plane beyond time), Subjective Reality, Reality Warping (Creation Trio memebers are capable of altering reality to the way they see fit. Capable of manipulating the boundary between real and unreality, even making Darkrai's nightmares manifest themselves physically), Creation (Help created the entire multiverse. Also is capable of creating objects from nothing such as it's own realm), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Should be comparable to Giratina in nature, who naturally exists in a world where time, direction and causality are fundamentally twisted and backwards ), Existence Erasure (The official Pokemon cite stated that Palkia is capable of erasing the entire world. Capable of making beings disappear through his powers), Causality Manipulation (Scales to Giratina, who created The Distortion World, which contains twisted causality and direction. Also was distorting causal laws just by clashing with Palkia), Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge Destruction (Can destroy "spirit", which in the context in the instance it's said, means this), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields control over his own aspect, which is Space, to this level), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has manipulation over his own realm he created, which is a higher dimensional eation Usersuniverse), Telepathy (Communicates with other beings such as Sheena with this method), Barrier Creation (Showcased when fighting against Arceus), Regeneration (Low=Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with ghost-types, "Spirit" and other concepts), Sealing, BFR (Can send people to it's own dimension or other realities, sealing them there completely), Ressurection (Can bring itself back into being with it's will), Large Size (Type 9) *Palkia has resistance to the following: Existence Erasure (Wouldn't have been effected by their own erasure of the entire universe. Can also endure Dialga's Roar of Time, which is capable of erasing foes), Causality Manipulation (Was able to resist the distortions of causal laws when fighting Dialga), Time Manipulation (Naturally contends with Dialga and has resistance to their powrs, Mind Manipulation (It takes all of the Lake Trio to sate Palkia; any less will fail), Soul Manipulation (Predates the concepts of souls and is described as non-living, further suggesting the lack of a soul), Death Manipulation (The Creation Trio are neither living nor non-living, as such, cenventional death powers are useless to them), Emotion, Willpower, and Information Manipulation (Endures the powers of The Lake Guardians and it's to the extend where The Lake Guardians have to pacify them) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(The Original Story described Palkia as being one of the fundamental pokémon that aided in the creation of the entire multiverse, which is infinite in size on the basis that The Mirror Cave links universes without beginning or end, creating an ad infinitum process, also backed up by later statements in series. Every game sold is it's own separate cosmology as a result of Link Cables, which are proven to exist in-universe, numerous times. Cited as being the creator of parallel universes and as such, should be this level by virtue of the size of the multiverse. Stated to possess control over all spatial dimensions and that it's existence stabilizes all of space across the multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Creation Trio exists on a plane greater than space and time, as Sheena had to transcend both to even interact with them. Cyrus needed the manifest a Red Chain in order to sustain The Creatio Trio in the physical plane. Comparable to Dialga, who explictly exists in the dimension of Time, aka the 4th Dimension). '''Omnipresent '''in True Form (Exists as an underlying concept of the multiverse, being all of space across the entire multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Embodying their own Dimension, which for Palkia is Space. Stated to be Higher Dimensional Beings) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can trade blows with other Creation Trio Pokemon) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can fight other members of The Creation Trio and result in it being either a stalemate or a close match. Embodies Space across The Multiverse) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Can fight Dialga & Giratina can extended periods of time) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Controls all of Space across The Multiverse. Can effect all universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''as it's comparable to Dialga, who's nature and knowledge extends over all of time itself '''Weaknesses: '''Dragon and Fairy-based attacks. '''Notable Feats: Palkia and Dialga were creating a new universe and destroying the old one in the process. Stabilizes reality with its breath. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spatial Rend:' Palkia can launch a pink crescent blade of energy from its forearm, powerful enough to warp space. *'Hyper Beam:' A powerful energy ball that Palkia can shoot with extreme force as a beam. *'Aura Sphere:' Palkia can draw from its Aura to fire an energy sphere from its hands. *'Protect:' Palkia can project a force field. *'Spatial Warp:' Being the Legendary Pokémon that rules over all of space, Palkia can warp space. Examples include teleporting things across dimensions, repairing the fabric of space in an area, and trapping its opponent in a pocket dimension. Also capable of wiping things from space-time with this ability. Extra Info: '''Check out this blog to see just how far into 2-A Palkia is relative to other beings of his level *Read this blog to get a better in-depth explanation of how Pokemon is 2-A and refutes to common misconceptions against it Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Nintendo Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Willpower Users Category:Sealers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primordial Entities Category:Ressurection Users Category:Healers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Water Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regenerators Category:Large Size Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 2